eldiarfandomcom-20200216-history
Lawton
Population: 3,151, Size: 52 acres Wealth: 472,650 gp. Max value for sale: 1,040 gp. Max pawn value: 5,514 gp Demographics: Human (68%), Halfling (22%), Dwarf (3%), Elf (3%), Half-Orc (2%), Gnome (1%), Half-Elf (1%) Peace Prairie has a huge library containing important archives, and is known for being the home of a great hero. The Town is ruled by a priest of the local religion. The races live together mostly in harmony. Shops Tavern: The Platinum Rose Owner: Anselyn Fahrows, Male Human Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is adjacent to a small office. Description: The tavern is a wooden rowhouse, with a reinforced wooden door and nicely trimmed hedges. It contains an old-looking telescope and a dance floor. A magical mirror in a locked room opens a portal. Specials: Drake Burger and a Glass of Brandy (4 sp) Chocolate Ramen with Fries and a Tankard of Ale (5 sp) Meatballs Sandwich with Potatoes and a Tankard of Bitter (5 sp) Other Patrons: Margerice Fidge, Female Human Details Tim Evans, Male Human Details Shann Melevarun, Female Elf Details Randal Il-Song, Male Human Details Harian Smoothhan, Male Halfling Details Trym Stroneblow, Female Halfling Details Adam McLeod, Male Human Details Anne Hogcollow, Female Halfling Details Blacksmith: The Golden Workbench Owner: Julianor Solver, Female Human Details Location: In the artisan's district. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth and has a weird smell. Description: The blacksmith is a brick sprawling single storey building, with a red tile roof and moss-covered walls and roof. It contains a deck with chairs and saws and tools hanging from the ceiling. Specials: Shield (phb 145) (10 gp) Splint Armor (phb 145) (182 gp) Scale Mail (phb 145) (47 gp) Other Patrons: Anni Underbones, Female Halfling Details Alchemist: Fortune's Illithid Owner: Anselas Woodhouse, Male Human Details Location: In an adventurer's district of taverns and rogues. The street outside has a weird smell and is next to a grand hall. Description: The alchemist is a wooden simple building, with a green tile roof and finely-crafted furniture. It contains a number of pots and misc supplies hanging from the ceiling and shelves full of disorganized books. Specials: Potion of Healing (dmg 187) (50 gp) Potion of Animal Friendship (dmg 187) (190 gp) Potion of Mind Reading (dmg 188) (179 gp) Other Patrons: Thea Shadowquick, Male Halfling Details Galizabeth Kane, Female Human Details Euphemia Nimblefingers, Female Halfling Details Char Lepus, Male Human Details Jeweler: The Sparkling Bracelet Owner: Vorka Solein, Female Half-Orc Details Location: In a major crossroads. The street outside is a covered walkway with many twinkling lights. Description: The jeweler is a log large single storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and overgrown hedges. It was once a barracks, and has a collection of arms and armor. It contains a small bell over the door and a table with scattered lenses, clamps, and cutters. Specials: Exquisite Necklace (5 gp) Crystal Arcane Focus (phb 151) (10 gp) Exquisite Earrings (4 gp) Other Patrons: Hewar Smitriyev, Male Human Details Enchanter: Enchanted Eye Owner: Ralf Devore, Male Human Details Location: In a civic quarter. The street outside has a beggar harassing passers-by and is shaded by large trees. Description: The enchanter is a log big orb-like building, with a green tile roof and a large cellar. It contains a large grandfather clock and a large telescope coming out of the roof. Specials: Horn of Blasting (dmg 174) (448 gp) Eversmoking Bottle (dmg 168) (967 gp) Nolzur's Marvelous Pigments (dmg 183) (197 gp) Other Patrons: None General Store: The Father's Sack Owner: Gennis Nailtora, Male Elf Details Location: In a market quarter. The street outside is filled with the smell of damp earth. Description: The general store is a terra cotta two-storey building, with a reinforced wooden door and well-made wooden furniture. It contains a high vaulted ceiling and jars of bulk candy on the counter. Specials: Potter's Tools (phb 154) (10 gp) Mirror, Steel (phb 150) (5 gp) Pot, Iron (phb 153) (2 gp) Other Patrons: Giles Frans, Male Human Details Avelien Devore, Female Human Details Elysamine Woodhouse, Female Human Details Housing Small Cottage Owner: Godfrey Bulsara, Male Human Details The house is a brick two-storey building, with a small fenced yard and a small enclosed deck. It contains a single bachelor-style room with a bed and chest, along with a dresser on the far wall. In the middle of the room is a simple cooking pot over an enclosed flame. Cured meats are hung in bundles from the rafters. Dried corn is strewn in a corner which a couple chickens peck at. Category:Settlements